jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
CC-2224
Klon-Kommandant CC-2224, genannt Cody, war einer der ranghöchsten Offiziere in der Großen Armee der Republik. Er kommandierte das 7. Sky Corps (36.864 Mann) und übernahm bei Einsätzen oft persönlich das Kommando über das dem Sky Corps untergeordnete 212. Angriffsbataillon (576 Mann). Ebenfalls seinem Kommando unterstellt war die 2. Luftlande-Kompanie (144 Mann). In der zweiten Hälfte der Klonkriege war er an der Seite von Jedi-General Obi-Wan Kenobi an zahlreichen Schauplätzen im Einsatz. Er galt als besonders pflichtbewusst und gründlich. Biografie left|thumb|Cody Commander Cody wurde als ein regulärer Klonkrieger auf Kamino gezüchtet und trainiert. Da er schon früh durch seine Führungsqualitäten auf sich aufmerksam machte, wurde er für eine Zusatzausbildung zum Kommandanten ausgewählt und erhielt das entsprechende Flash-Training, das ihm Mannschaftsführung, Strategie, Taktik und die Koordinierung größerer Streitkräfte vermittelte. Da Individualität von den Kaminoanern als abweichendes Verhalten gewertet wurde, wurde in der Offiziersausbildung jegliches unkonventionelles Vorgehen, das vom militärischen Standardvorgehen abwich, unterdrückt. Dieses hatte zur Folge, dass die Kommandanten zwar gehorsam waren und jeden Befehl ohne Nachfrage befolgten, den Jedi bei falschen taktischen Entscheidungen jedoch auch nicht widersprachen oder ihnen alternative Vorgehensweisen vorschlugen - sie mussten aufgrund ihrer Ausbildung davon ausgehen, dass die Jedi sich niemals irrten und über Informationen verfügten, die ihnen fehlten. Da die Jedi jedoch zu Beginn der Klonkriege schlicht und einfach unerfahren in der Führung von Armeen waren, hatte dieses Verhalten oft hohe Verluste zur Folge. Spezialtraining Im Laufe der Klonkriege zeigte es sich, dass Klone, denen man eine persönliche Meinung gestattete und die man ausdrücklich dazu ermutigte, sich ihre eigenen Gedanken zu machen, deutlich effizienter mit den Jedi zusammenarbeiteten. Während es zu Beginn weder von den Kaminoanern noch von Seiten der Republik aus erwünscht war, dass Klone sich individualisierten, zum Beispiel dadurch, dass sie sich selber Namen gaben (ein Verhalten, das von den Klonern sogar als abweichend und fehlerhaft gewertet wurde), musste man umdenken. Auch Cody war wiederholt durch Eigenständigkeit aufgefallen, was aber mittlerweile nicht mehr als negativ gewertet wurde. Um die während des Klonkrieges erlittenen Verluste zu kompensieren und den Jedi effizientere Unterstützung zur Seite zu stellen, wurde schließlich ein besonderes Schulungsprogramm ins Leben gerufen: Unter der Leitung von Alpha ARC A-17 "Alpha", dem Begleiter Obi-Wans in den ersten Kriegsmonaten, wurde auf Kamino ein Trainingsprogramm durchgeführt, in dem 100 Kommandanten zu sogenannten "ARC Kommandanten" ausgebildet werden sollten. Die Offiziere, darunter auch Cody, wurden von der Front abberufen und nach Kamino zurückbeordert. Dort erhielten sie eine sehr unorthodoxe Ausbildung, die in erster Linie darauf angelegt war, Kreativität, Eigenständigkeit, eigenes Denken und Unabhängigkeit zu fördern. right|thumb|Cody mit dem 212. Angriffsbataillon auf Utapau Alpha gab allen Absolventen des Programms Namen (auf Anregung von Anakin Skywalker) - so wurde aus CC-2224 "Cody". Nach erfolgreichem Abschluss wurde ihnen gestattet, ihre Rüstung zu personalisieren. Auch wurden sie ausdrücklich dazu ermutigt, ihren Offizieren ebenfalls Namen zu geben und ihnen Freiheiten zu gestatten. Die Kommandanten erhielten zudem das Recht, Soldaten im Feld zu befördern, wenn sich diese im Einsatz besonders ausgezeichnet hatten - eine totale Neuerung, da zuvor die Kaminoaner schon in der Kindheit der Klone bestimmt hatten, wer welchen Rang bekommen sollte. Cody kehrte als "ARC Commander" zu seiner Einheit, dem 7. Sky Corps, zurück und individualisierte seine Rüstung durch diverse kleinere Zusätze wie z.B. einen Blendschutz an seinem Visor. Er markierte seine Rüstung mit orangefarbenen Streifen, jedoch symbolisierten diese nicht mehr seinen Rang, sondern wurde zum Erkennungszeichen seiner Einheit, mit der auch seine untergebenen Offiziere ihre Rüstungen markierten. So wurde das Zugehörigkeitsgefühl deutlich gesteigert. Als Angehörige des 7. Sky Corps trugen Cody und seine Leute oftmals Jet Packs, mit denen es möglich war, kurze Strecken zu fliegen. Aus den besten Absolventen des Programms wurde das handverlesene Geschwader Sieben gebildet, ein Zusammenschluss von verschiedensten Spezialisten aller Sparten - den besten Piloten, Scharfschützen, Techniker und Sprengstoffexperten. Diese Einheit wurde gelegentlich ebenfalls von Cody oder Alpha-17 kommandiert, während Commander Davijaan das Kommando bei Raumeinsätzen übernahm. Order 66 thumb|left|Cody und Kenobi bei der Einsatzbesprechung Nachdem Cody General Kenobi zugewiesen worden war, begleitete er ihn an eine Reihe unterschiedlicher Schauplätze, wie z.B. nach Rendili, Boz Pity, Cato Neimoidia, Maramere und Kooriva. Dabei entwickelte sich ein kameradschaftliches Verhältnis zwischen den beiden, das von gegenseitigem Respekt geprägt war. Die Basis ihres guten Verhältnisses lag darin begründet, dass Kenobi Cody nicht in das Führen seiner Männer oder logistische Fragen hineinredete und Cody im Gegenzug die unorthodoxen Jedi-Vorgehensweisen des Generals respektierte und umsetzte. right|thumb|Cody empfängt Order 66 Ihr letzter gemeinsamer Einsatz führte sie nach Utapau, wo Kenobi General Grievous ausfindig gemacht hatte und zur Strecke bringen wollte. Cody führte dabei das 212. Angriffsbataillon persönlich in den Angriff auf die Separatisten, die sich auf Utapau verschanzt hatten. Inmitten des Kampfes erhielt Cody per Holoübertragung die Order 66 von Kanzler Palpatine persönlich, die alle Jedi als Verräter der Republik brandmarkte und deren sofortige Eliminierung befahl. Trotz seines guten Verhältnisses zu Obi-Wan Kenobi zögerte Cody keine Sekunde, seine Pflicht zu erfüllen und ordnete die Erschießung Kenobis durch einen in die Schlacht verwickelten AT-TE an. Der Jedi fiel in ein Schlundloch, jedoch landete er im Wasser und überlebte den Anschlag; da seine Leiche jedoch von Codys Männern nicht gefunden wurde, befand man ihn nach einer gründlichen Suche schließlich für tot, obwohl der Kommandant niemals ganz davon überzeugt war. Das weitere Schicksal Commander Codys nach der Schlacht von Utapau ist unbekannt.Bis ausser dem Hinweiss in der Imperialen Akte Codys. Dort wirt ausserst beschrieben dass er Reue für seine Taten den Jedis gegenüber zeigte und sich den Rebellen anschloss. Hinter den Kulissen In Die Rache der Sith wird Commander Cody (wie die anderen erwachsenen Klone) von Temuera Morrison dargestellt. Quellen *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Niemandsland'' *''Schlachtschiffe über Rendili'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Die Rache der Sith: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Behind the Armor: A Clones Primer'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' * Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klone Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Klon-Kommandanten en:CC-2224 es:Commandante Cody nl:CC-2224 ru:CC-2224